From the Inside
"From the Inside" is a song by the nu metal band Linkin Park. It is the tenth regular track from their 2003 album Meteora . It was released in Australia and the United States (it was released as download only in the UK) in 2004, as a single. From the Inside is about a person putting his/her trust on someone. Suddenly, the person is betrayed by the one he/she trusted, and now he/she doesn't know whom to trust because of the fear of having to be betrayed once again. At the 2:00 mark Chester starts to scream "I won't waste myself on you, you, you, waste myself on you, you, you, I'll take everything from the inside...". This song is equivalent in length to "Lying From You," another Linkin Park track from the album Meteora. Music video The video, directed by Joe Hahn, takes place during a riot. In the middle of the riot are Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington. The video is centred around a child who is abandoned by his guardian during the chaos. The child wanders around in the midst of the riot. Towards the climax the child screams just like Chester which knocks down the entire crowd and therefore stops the riot. All the rubble starts rising and eventually falls when the child runs out of breath. It was filmed in Prague in the Czech Republic. Trivia *In 2004, the band released a book entitled "From the Inside: Linkin Park's Meteora" that was intended to give their fans a more intimate view of what the "Meteora" touring cycle looked like. *It is one of four music videos by the band that's not available on any DVD. (Shadow of the Day, Bleed It Out & Enth E Nd are the other three.) *An early version can first be heard on the band's first DVD, Frat Party at the Pankake Festival. *Chester has casts on both of his arms. *As the child starts screaming, as the people fall over, behind the child (from camera view) is a flag a person is holding with the soldier featured on the Hybrid Theory album cover on it which apears in view for a split second. *"From the Inside" is the only track from Meteora which never hit #1 on Modern Rock Tracks. *The child is Chester's son Jamie. Lyrics I don't know who to trust No surprise Everyone feels so far away from me Heavy thoughts sift through dust And the lies Trying not to break But I'm so tired of this deceit Every time I try to make myself Get back up on my feet All I ever think about is this All the tiring time between And how Trying to put my trust in you Just takes so much out of me Take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'Cause I swear/ for the last time I won't trust myself with you Tension is building inside Steadily Everyone feels so far away from me Heavy thoughts forcing their way Out of me Trying not to break But I'm so tired of this deceit Every time I try to make myself Get back up on my feet All I ever think about is this All the tiring time between And how Trying to put my trust in you Just takes so much out of me Take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'Cause I swear/ for the last time I won't trust myself with you I won't waste myself on you You You Waste myself on you You You I'll take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'Cause I swear/ for the last time I won't trust myself with you Everything from the inside And just throw it all away 'Cause I swear/ for the last time I won't trust myself with you You You Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora